Unova Legends
by Piplup88908
Summary: Alice and her friends love Pokemon. But when Team Plasma rises, she'll have to summon the legendary white dragon. Can she, along with her shiny Ralts, beat N, and try to show him that not all humans use Pokemon as tools. Based on Pokemon Black. Pokemon Black belongs to Nintendo! Maybe N x Oc/Cheren x Bianca
1. Chapter 1

Cheren, Bianca, and I where running to my house, Cheren's Purloin and Bianca's Lillypup where running at our feet. I was only eight years old, and unlike my friends - didn't have a Pokemon. We ran into the living room, and saw my dad, my mom, and my four year old brother, Cody, sitting on the couch with two eggs. " Alice, my old friend, Professor Oak, gave me these two Pokemon Eggs, and I was wondering if you would want one."

I smiled and hugged him. I then asked my brother if he wanted to choose first. He nodded and chose one with blue and black on it. Go figure, blue has always been Cody's favorite color. I then took the egg with grey/white with a green top and a red circle on the green. As soon as my hands grasped around it, the egg began to shake and glow. When it did nothing but glow, it began to take a differant form. When I could see again, I gasped. It was a light pink Pokemon with a light blue dome on its head over its eyes. There was a dark pink shell on the dome. It then yelled " Ralts!" when it saw me. I could tell that it was a girl. My parents stared in shock as the Pokemon ( whom Cheren said it was called a Ralts, while Bianca said how much she thought it was cute) played with the cat and dog Pokemon. I saw my mom and my dad quietly whisper to one an other so that me, my brother, and my two friends couldn't hear. They then walked into the kitchen.

The four of us peeked around the corner, and I could see them talking to six differant people, all wearing white coats, on the screen phone.

" Professor Oak, do you think that our daughter is 'the one' ?" My mom asked.

" I am not sure. Cedric, you and your daughter are familiar with Unova legends, what do you say?"

" Hmm... I can not say... However, legend says that the two heros will rise, each having a connection with Pokemon one way or another. One will be able to 'communicate' with them, the other will be able to help Pokemon hatch, while both will be able to befriend them at will. All though, Alice does show that she can hatch Pokemon by holding them. I thought it was just luck when I saw her calm down a rampaging Zebstrika and a angry flock of Pidove just last week. As well as hatch three starter eggs just by holding them two years ago. For all we know, she could be... I have to look into this."


	2. Chapter 2

" Alice, wake up. Cheren and Bianca are waiting for you."

I opened my eyes. " Ok mom. Just give me a minute." I said rubbing my eyes. When she walked out, I got dressed and put on my hat. I grabbed my Pokeball and put it into my pocket. As I walked downstairs I bumped into my eleven year old brother, Cody, and his Riolu.

" Hi Alice! Good morning!" He said happily.

" Ri!" waved the fighting type Pokemon.

" Hello Cody, Riolu. I'll see you later, okay?"

" Okay." He answered before running off to play with his friends.

I walked out of the house and ran toward the docks looking out over the ocean. Before I got there, I took out the Pokeball and threw it into the air. A Ralts with a differant color came out with a pop and looked at me with a smile. "Ralts ralts!" it cheered happily. I giggled and patted it on its head. Even though Ralts were not seen in Unova, this one was speacial. For one thing, it was a "shiny" Pokemon, and it has been my friend since I was small. She and my little brother's Riolu came with my dad when he came back from his trip to Kanto to visit Professor Oak. The Professor had two eggs and gave them to him. I got Ralts, and Cody got Riolu.

We started to walk on and found Cheren looking out over the ocean with his Purloin.

" Hey Cheren, Purloin. Where's Bianca and Lillypup?" Cheren just shrugged. We both knew that our friend had absolutely no sense of time whatsoever. We then heard some barking and turned around, only to see Lillypup running towards us with Bianca jogging after it. " Hey Bianca, where have you been?"

" Sorry Alice, sorry Cheren. But Lillypup got distracted by some Pidove and started to chase them." She said while trying to catch her breath.

" So why are we here again?" I asked petting the little dog Pokemon.

" We were called here by Professor Juniper who wanted to talk to us." Cheren answered as Purloin hopped onto his shoulder. As if on cue, the Professor walked up to us.

" Hello there. The reason that I have called you here today is because I have an important request for you three. I think that you have potential, so am going to entrust three pokemon to you, and let you go on a journey with them."

" Wow really?!" the three of us exclaimed. All of us then laughed when we realized that we had said the exact same thing at the same time.

Cheren was the one to recover first. " We would really like to travel." he said as the rest of us calmed down. Bianca and I just nodded.

" Well then, I'll get them ready for you three. I will drop them off at Alice's house tomorrow morning." Professor Juniper said as she walked off.

I knew that most people started their journeys when they turn ten, but we didn't. In fact, we were fifteen. I stayed home to help my little brother take care of Riolu, Cheren wanted to study more about Pokemon and what trainers do in battle, and Bianca's dad was just over protected of her. The reason Cody didn't leave was because he wanted to get stronger with Riolu before he got into any Gym Challenges.

We hung out for the rest of the day, talking about what we would do on our journey. Both Cheren and I wanted to battle Gym Leaders, and Bianca wanted to figure out what she could do in life. The Pokemon played with each other and listened to our conversation. Every once in a while, they would comment on what we were saying, while we would only understand a bit of what they were saying. After all, Pokemon didn't talk like humans did.

When I got home, I told my parents and Cody. Mom and dad were glad that I had decided to take on the Gym Challenge like they did, but Cody on the other hand was sad. He didn't want me to leave, after all, he wanted to go too. But mom and dad told him that in a few years, he could go on one with Riolu after they moved. I had forgotten that my parents were looking for a house in another part of Unova. I didn't like the idea at first, but now that I can travel around, I won't have to worry about never seeing Cheren or Bianca again.

I woke up the next day, and as soon as I finished eating my breakfast, my mom gave me a package. I knew that it had the starter Pokemon, so I brought it upstairs and set it down on my table. Ralts and I sat down on my bed with Cody and Riolu, and we waited for my two friends. Cheren and Purloin came first and asked if the Pokemon were there. I nodded. Then Cheren began to ask where Bianca was after ten minutes passed. Another ten minutes passed when Bianca and Lillypup walked up. Cheren was about to scold her until he remembered that she had no sense of time.

" Well, since it was delivered to Alice's house, she should get to pick first." Bianca said.

" Well of course." Cheren agreed.

I opened the box and threw the three Pokeballs into the air. Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig came out of them and smiled at the three of us. Cody looked on and smiled at me. We had been up all night reading books on them, and I knew which one that I wanted.

" I choose Tepig!" I said pointing to the fire pig Pokemon. He smiled at me and ran over to my side. He sniffed Ralts who laughed.

Bianca chose Snive who was a girl, and Cheren got a male Oshawott. Then I could tell that Bianca had an idea.

" Lets have a battle with these little guys!" She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

" Bianca, why would we have a battle in a house?" Cheren asked and I had to agree with him. My brother and I battled with Ralts and Riolu, and that ended up with both of us having to clean up the whole living room.

" Cheren, I didn't mean with Ralts, Purloin, and Lillypup. I meant with my Snivy, your Oshawott, and Alice's Tepig. After all, they're only little and aren't that strong yet."

" Fine Bianca. I'll battle you." I answered knowing that she wouldn't give up. " Tepig, I choose you!" I yelled as the fire pig Pokemon ran to stand in front of me. He shot black smoke out of his nose.

" Snivy, let's go!"

" Tepig, use Tackle!"

" Snivy, use Leer!"

" Snivy glared at Tepig, but Tepig attacked anyway. Snivy landed with a thud and got back up.

" Tackle!"

" Dodge it Tepig!" That resulted in Snivy running into the wall and Tepig to jump on my table. The two battled for about a minute until Tepig came out on top.

" Are you alright Snivy?" " Sniv..." Bianca then called back the grass type Pokemon into her Pokeball.

" Wow... Pokemon are so strong. You're going to be a great trainer someday Alice."

" Uh, Bianca. Look around." Cheren said. Bianca looked around and gasped. Then she urged Cheren on as did Oshawott. " Fine. I guess that we can't make a bigger mess. Go, Oshawott!"

We battled for two minutes and Tepig managed to win by a hair. Cheren then healed all three of our Pokemon. Both Cheren and Bianca then went down stairs to tell my mom about the room. While Cody stayed with me. I called back Ralts and Tepig, then I grabbed my bag and we went down the stairs to find my two best friends saying sorry to my mom who said it was ok and then told us to say thanks to Professor Juniper. They walked out while Bianca went in the opposite direction towards her house.

" Oh, I almost forgott. Alice, your X-trancever came back from the repair shop." my mom said handing me a pink watch with buttons and two screens. I put it around my wrist and walked out.

" Hey, Alice? Can you see what's keeping Bianca?" Cheren asked. I nodded and walked toward her house. Only to find her fighting with her dad. How protective can he get?

" Come on Alice." Bianca said as she walked out with Lillypup at her heel. I followed her out.

This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheren, Bianca, and I walked into Professor Juniper's house to find her seated at her computer. " Hello there. My name is-"

" Professor Juniper. Yea, we know." Cheren interupted. I glared at him, but then again, he was being his know-it-all self.

" Oh come on Cheren, this is a happy day when you three will finally go on a journey. Now, as I was saying, my name is Professor Juniper, and I study Pokemon. Now, can I please see the Pokemon that I just gave you?"

We all nodded and took out the Pokeballs containing the Pokemon we received earlier this morning. Out came Snivy, Oshawott, and my Tepig. Tepig ran right to me and rubbed his head against my leg. " Tep!" he cried happily. The Professor looked at the Tepig and me curiously. " Hmm... I wonder..."

" Is something wrong Professor?" Bianca asked concerned.

" No, It's nothing. Anyway, I would like to request that you three travel around to help me gather data on the Pokemon in the Unova Region. Do you except?"

" Yes." We all said.

" Great, then I will entrust you with these Pokedex." She handed me a yellow one, Cheren a red, and Bianca a light green. " I will wait for you three on Route 1." Professor Juniper then walked out. We followed he only to find my little brother and my mom.

My mom gave me a pair of running shoes and the three of us town maps. The three of us said our goodbyes and walked out towards Route 1.

" Hey, I have an idea! Lets take our journey's first step together." Bianca exclaimed. Cheren and I nodded and we all counted to three and stepped together. Professor Juniper then showed us how to catch Pokemon and gave us some Pokeballs. We then split up and walked toward Acumula Town. I walked and walked until I was about halfway there. I then set down some Pokemon food, let Tepig and Ralts out, and took out my sandwich. We ate our lunch for about thirty minutes.

When we were done, I called back Tepig and asked Ralts to use Teleport to get me to the town.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ralts and I teleported to Accumula Town, I looked around to see if Cheren, Bianca, or the Professor had made it here. I called Ralts back to the PokeBall, and walked around outside. Maybe I'll look for a Pokemon. I searched around in the tall grass with Tepig, and a couple of minutes later, the grass started to rustle. I walked over there with Tepig ready to attack if need be. "Pidove!" the bird Pokemon shouted. For some odd reason, it was in rage. "Tepig! Use Tackle attack!" I shouted. If I could get it to calm down for even the slightest second, then maybe I could figure out what was upsetting the Pidove. Tepig's attack landed, and the bird Pokemon landed on the ground with a thud.

I walked toward it and looked at it. Tepig was using his weakest power level, so I knew that this Pokemon wasn't right. I checked where Tepig had hit it, there was barely a bruise. I gritted my teeth when I saw the wing. It was at an odd angle, and there was thread tied around it. I gently picked up the Pidove in my arms, and with the fire pig Pokemon at my heel, I ran toward the town that I was in earlier. I ran into Bianca on the way, and told her what had happened. "We had bette get it to the Professor, she called Cheren and I on the Xtrancivers. You didn't pick up, so I went to look for you." We had made it to the town, and Professor Juniper was waiting in front of a large building with a red roof. She told me that it was called a Pokemon Center, and it had a PokeMart as well.

I took the injured Pokemon to the Nurse, and she put it into a room with the Auduno. She told me that this Pokemon had a broken wing, and the string was from a web that bug type Pokemon build. An hour passed, and the Pidove came out with a bandage on its wing. It hopped towards me and chirped happily. I turned toward the Professor, who was looking curiously at me just like earlier from the lab, and then to Bianca. Bianca smiled, "Looks like that Pidove wants to come with you on your journey."

I looked at the flying type Pokemon. "Is that true?" I asked it. It nodded and sang more chirps happily. I opened my Pokedex. This Pidove was a girl, and it knew Quick Attack, Gust, and Growl. Nice. I took out my PokeBall, and tapped it gently against the Pidove. It went into the ball, and with a click, it was now part of my team. "Well, I had better get back to Newvema Town. Make sure that Pidove doesn't fly or battle until it is strong enough, ok?" I nodded as the Professor walked out. I turned to Bianca who looked like she was trying to decide just what to buy from the PokeMart. When I had brought some medicine and more supplies such as food and a roll of bandages for Pidove, I let out Ralts, Tepig, and Pidove. As Ralts and Tepig walked at my heel, Pidove sat on my shoulder. I walked outside the Pokemon Center.

"Hey! Alice! Over Here!" Cheren yelled as a crowd began to form. I walked over to my friend, and we watched what was happening. A man, who to be honest was dressed a little weird, walked on to the platform with some other people who were dressed like they were in the middle ages. The man said that his name was Getsis, and he represented a group called Team Plasma. They talked about how Pokemon were living like slaves, and how we need to release them from PokeBalls to be 'equal' with them. There were murmurs from the crowd, and when he spotted me with Pidove on my shoulder, he spoke to two of the people with him. At once, they walked down and grabbed me by the arms and forced Pidove and me on to the platform.

"See what has happened to this poor Pidove's wing thanks to this selfish trainer?! This only proves that Pokemon are being hurt by humans!" Getsis shouted to the crowd and murmurs were heard.

"RALTS!" "TEP!" The crowd silenced as Ralts and Tepig ran up to me. They then shouted to the crowd, but no one could fully understand them. I picked up my two Pokemon friends and said,"Pidove wasn't hurt by me. Tepig and I found her like this. We took her to the Pokemon Center and got her healed up, and she willingly joined my team." I then walked down with my three Pokemon, and more murmurs were heard. Getsis then told the crown to think about what he said anyway, and then he and Team Plasma left.

"Are you and Pidove alright, Alice?" Cheren asked and I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I kneeled down and petted Ralts and Tepig, then Pidove. Why would Pokemon want to be liberated? I was about to ask Cheren what he thought about this Team Plasma, until Ralts turned her head toward the side and saw someone walking towards us. He looked to be about two years older than Cheren and me. "I heard you Pokemon say..." he whispered to himself,"Excuse me, my name is N. Let me hear you Pokemon again, only this time in battle!" He said holding up his Pokeball. I was about to ask what he meant, but my two land-born Pokemon ran in front of me and took a fighting stance. Pidove tried to fly into the air and hovered over the others, but I held her back and put her onto my shoulder.

"Sorry Pidove, but you're still hurt." I said to the flying-type Pokemon. "Dove..." she said as if she was disappointed.

"Go, Purrloin and Zoroa!" at that moment, N threw two Pokeballs into the air and a cat Pokemon that was purple and yellow, with dabs of pink came out. The second Pokemon was a dark blue/purple with red on its paws and top of head came out as well. "This'll be a two-on-two battle. You can have the first move."

"Tepig, use Tackle on Zoroa! Ralts, use Quick Attack on Purrloin!" I commanded. Ralt's attack landed, and Purrloin was sent to the ground, but got back up. Tepig ran towards Zoroa.

"Zoroa, run behind Ralts!"

"Tepig, stop!" the fire pig Pokemon stopped inches away from his team mate. I saw N smirk.

"Purrloin, use scratch! Zoroa, use tackle!" both attacks landed, and Ralts and Tepig landed into each other.

"Ral..." Tep..." they opened their eyes. "Ralts! Tepig! Get up, please!" I yelled. I couldn't use any of Ralts' Psychic attacks because of both of our opponents being Dark types. "Ralts! Tepig!" I shouted again. At that moment, I could see a reddish light surround Tepig.

"Could it be... I think that's Blaze! Tepig's ability that strengthens Fire-type attacks, and only activates when Tepig is in trouble during a battle!"I heard Cheren shout.

"But Tepig doesn't know any fire type attacks!" I said to my friend. I was about to call Tackle again to Tepig, when the fire Pokemon got up, as well as Ralts. Colorful leaves started to appear around Ralts as she lifted her hands, and Tepig had a flame sticking out of his nose. I looked at my shoulder and saw Pidove cheering.

"Alice! I think Ralts is using Magical Leaf, and Tepig is getting ready to use Ember!" Cheren shouted.

"All right then! Ralts, use Magical Leaf, and Tepig, use Ember!" Ralts sent the leafs at Zoroa like spears, and Tepig shot flames out of his nose towards Purrloin. When the attacks made contact, both of N's Pokemon were unable to battle. My two Pokemon ran towards me and jumped into my arms. We laughed. The three of us had won our first battle with someone who wasn't Cheren, Bianca, or Cody. N then walked towards us.

"Hmm, I saw what your Pokemon were saying during our battle. Next time we meet, I'll defeat you." He then started to walk away,"Then I'll help my Pokemon friends."

"What was that all about? Pokemon talking? Our Pokemon talk to us, and we can only understand a little of it." Cheren then looked at me,"The closest Gym is in the next town. I'll go there and win the badge. You should head there too if you're planning on entering the Pokemon League." He then started towards the town's exit.

I looked at my Pokemon, and returned them to their Pokeballs. My dream was to become the Champion of Unova, and I'll make that dream come true. With Ralts, Tepig, and Pidove at my side, I know that the title for champion will be mine.


End file.
